<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cool girl by StoneDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757628">Cool girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneDragon/pseuds/StoneDragon'>StoneDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grace and Frankie (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brianna Hanson - Freeform, Brianna Hanson lesbian, British Character, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, Finding herself, Grace and Frankie fanfic, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship, Struggle with love, afraid do fall in love, being in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneDragon/pseuds/StoneDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brianna Hanson had a secret and was determined to keep it away from your family. Until something happens and give her no choice but to let everyone know that... she might... be falling in love...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brianna Hanson/OC, Brianna Hanson/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The stroke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Grace prepares her drink in the kitchen while watching Frankie walking from side to side in the living  room. Then, rolling her eyes, the blonde exclaims:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> But why are you walking like this, Frankie?! It looks like a dizzy cockroach... If you believe in a cockroach god!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Don't talk to me like that, Grace, I'm going through some transition of spirits, because I feel my chest hurt, my head spinning! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Frankie speaks upset and looks into her friend's eyes. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> And I believe there is some cockroach god out there, don't doubt it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> What scares me is that I don't doubt anything else that comes from you! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Grace murmurs taking a sip of her drink. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> This is delicious! Don't you want some?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde woman looks into the room, where Frankie is no longer there, and shakes her shoulders. Grace leaves the kitchen and approaches the outside area, where she sees her friend lying there:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Oh, my God, Frankie! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Grace takes another sip of her drink and takes out her cell phone. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> This bitch can wait on the floor for a few more seconds until I finish my drink while the ambulance arrives!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Brianna Hanson arrives hurriedly at the hospital accompanied by her sister Mallory, the two approach the reception desk, where a woman is there talking on the phone and filing her nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Could you please tell me where Frankie Bergstein is? </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Mallory politely questions, but the woman remains on the phone and blatantly both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> I don't believe that!? </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Brianna exclaims angrily, her sister takes her arm and shakes her head, but she exclaims: </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> We can't wait for this creature to talk on the phone, Mall, can't we? </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Brianna knocks on the counter and the receptionist looks irritated. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Hello, dear, you are on working hours and so you shouldn't be gossiping and filing your nails! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Brianna throws the woman's sandpaper on the floor. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Now that we have your attention, we would like the directions to know where Frankie Bergstein is!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the woman says where Frankie is, Mallory and Brianna head for the elevator and Brianna pastes the "visitor" sticker on her leopard jacket, just as Mallory does the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Bre, what do you do so much in Santa Barbara? </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Mall asks looking curiously at her sister, who looks at her confused. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Are you getting some contracts to improve the company's situation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Since when do I owe you or anyone else satisfaction of my life? </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Brianna replies rudely. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> By the way, how do you know that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Well, you have forgotten to remove the location of your messages whenever you send me on weekends! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> her sister says all cheerful and Brianna rolls her eyes. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Go, you asshole, answer me, who's the guy you're dating?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Nobody important... </span>
  <span>— Brianna </span>
  <span>swallows, clearly being a lie, as she is increasingly enchanted and afraid of being hopelessly in love. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> It's just a person that sex is worthy waiting to have every weekend!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Ah, I knew it! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Mallory exclaims laughing and slaps her sister's arm. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Come on, tell me, Bre! Who is he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reach the floor of Frankie's room, Brianna leans Mallory against the wall and murmurs:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> I don't want you to comment on any of this to anyone, do you hear me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Jeez! Yes! Yes! You can trust that I won't say a word! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Mallory exclaims raising her arms. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Apparently, this guy isn't important, cause you want it to be a secret!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Shut your little mouth and let's get in as if none of this had happened, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna exclaims angrily and opening the door smiling beautifully. The two women enter the room, where Frankie is sitting on the bed, all monitored by devices, and Grace, Bud, Coyote, Sol and Robert are there talking animatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Brianna and Mallory! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Sol exclaims happily and, after Brianna's angry look in his direction, hides his smile and looks to the floor. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Glad you arrived!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Sol, stop being scared of Brianna, you can't show her that she has that much control over you! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Robert exclaims laughing and greets his daughters. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Doctors can't tell us why Frankie has had these strokes. They can't find where that comes from!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> But how not? What do you mean, doctors don't know how to do their job? They get paid for it, they studied for it and can't tell us why Frankie has a stroke after a stroke?! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Brianna screams irritated, with open arms, and approaches Frankie. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> I won't allow anything to happen to you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Oh, my dear! You're my daughter from my heart! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Frankie comments hugging the woman's waist. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> I don't have a stroke, that's just a capitalist name that these chauvinist pigs in white coats give to my visions!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Frankie, stop it, you've been smoking a lot of weed! They cause your visions! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Grace catches her friend's attention and approaches Brianna. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Come here... </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> the two women leave the room. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Don't you have a friend who is a doctor? Couldn't you talk to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna widens her eyes at her mother, she doesn't remember saying anything to anyone about </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> and asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> What doctor friend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> That British, Scottish, I don't know! That redhead who came with you the other day at home to get my cocktail shaker, because you needed to go to our other house on the north side of the city, you know? </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Grace asks worried. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> The British are very smart, maybe she can help us! Is she around yet or has she returned to her country?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna smiles and remembers that day was the first time she "slept" with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as they had met in a city bar and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> kept looking intensely at her. It all started with Brianna fighting with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> and continued the same week with kisses, drinking cocktails on the beach and lots of sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde woman shakes her head and takes out her cell phone:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> I'll talk to her right now, mom! She must still be around, let me see! It's a good idea! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Brianna responds remembering that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> is an excellent doctor and would never refuse to help her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who is she?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Hello, my delicious blonde! — a female voice with a British accent answers the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Merida, I need you to come to San Diego urgently! — Brianna exclaims. — I need you to come here now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bre, I already told you, in the middle of the week it's hard for me to leave! I know you miss me, I miss you too, but I can't leave the hospital on a Thursday! — Merida exclaims with a sad voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Merida Harris, I'm asking you to come now! It's an emergency! — Brianna exclaims in a crying and angry voice. — Merida, I'll give you the exact location of where I am! Come now! — having said all that, Brianna hangs up sighing heavily.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It's after 4 pm and Brianna, pacing the waiting area, hears someone exclaim:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Brianna?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Brianna turns her body to face the woman, she shows her blue eyes soaked and is hugged tightly by </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— What happened, Bre? — the woman with a British accent asks when kissing Brianna's mouth. — Did something happen to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Coyote, Bud, Mallory, Grace, Sol and Robert are gaping watching the two women hugging and kissing each other tenderly. They notice the woman with long red hair, watching her beautiful athletic body and emerald green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna separates herself from the redhead's arms and, coughing falsely, introduces her:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— This is Doctor Merida Harris, she came to help us with Frankie!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hello, everyone! — Merida waves her hand and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sol opens his mouth in a huge smile and hugs the redhead:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's a great pleasure to meet you, my dear!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory approaches her sister and murmurs smiling:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Is that why you didn't want anyone to know about your affair in Santa Barbara? Cause you're getting involved with a woman?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Of course that's not why! — Brianna replies and Mallory's eyes widen. — What?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You didn't want to talk about her because you're in love, I can see it in your eyes! You're hopelessly in love with her, admit it! You don't want to introduce her to our family because you're in love with her and that would mean a serious commitment! — Mallory comments happily and hugs her sister. — Oh, and she is a redhead with little spots on her face and very emerald green eyes, she's too beautiful, Bre!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Merida greets Coyote and Bud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— So, are you a friend of Brianna? — Bud asks with a certain singing smile. — Brianna, how come we never knew about your British friend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Shut up, Bud! — Brianna replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— How are you, Merida? — Grace greets the redhead, already realizing that  woman is more than just a "friend" for her daughter. — Thank you for coming. We're all concerned because they tell us nothing and Frankie had a seizure and they took her for surgery. Could you tell us anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Rest assured that I'll find out what's going on! — Merida answers all delicately and has her hand caressed by Grace. — You can rest, I'll help you! — the redhead looks at Brianna. — I'll be right back, my love! — that said, the doctor leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna looks at Merida and sighs heavily, knowing that everyone there is looking at her in a curious and amusing way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay, okay! — Brianna exclaims raising her hands. — I'm dating a red-haired, Welsh woman and cardiologist, ok?! I think I'm a lesbian, satisfied?! — Brianna feels a silence and faces everyone there. — What is it?! Since when in this family is wrong to date people of the same sex?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— The problem is not that you're dating a woman, Brianna! — Grace exclaims crossing her arms. — But the problem is that this girl is too polite and caring for you, who doesn't deserve someone like her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mom! — Brianna screams angrily. — Don't say what you don't know!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah! I knew it! I always knew that our Brianna was part of the rainbow and that she deserved a woman who can show what true love is! — Sol comments with some tears on his face and smiles silly. — I'm so proud! We have a lesbian daughter!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sol... — Robert scolds his husband and looks at his daughter. — Bre, I'm happy for you... but why didn't you ever tell us about her? How long have you been dating?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing heavily, Brianna tries to ignore everybody and all those questions. She still doesn't know exactly what she feels about Merida but, at the same time, she doesn't want to lose the doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna isn't that kind of person who shows her emotions for everyone, especially her family. But… What can she possibly say about her relationship with Merida?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well, we've been together for almost six months, but she moved to Santa Barbara because she's head of the cardiology department at a hospital over there. — Brianna replies snorting irritably, as she doesn't like at all to talk about her personal life with any living being. — What the hell, can we turn our attention to Frankie?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Now I know that my children have a medical aunt and that means that someone will love them! In addition to free doctor! — Mallory exclaims laughing and Bud nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— She could be Irish... but that's ok... the Welsh never fought with anyone, so I like her anyway! — Robert comments patting Brianna on the shoulder and smiles. — I just hope you don't scare this girl off, huh!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dad!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna exclaims nervously and looks at Merida coming back and wearing a surgical outfit. When the redhead approaches them, the blonde immediately takes her by the shoulders:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— So?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well, they are closing her now and will soon go back to the room, but I think they are wrong! — Merida responds with a certain tone of concern and looks at everyone around her. — Would you accept my help? My medical guess?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, but of course, Merida! — Grace exclaims already starting to cry. — For God's sake, just tell us what's going on with my Frankie right away!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— In Santa Barbara there is an excellent doctor who can help me with the surgery! So, I suggest taking her by helicopter to the hospital where I work so that doctor Erica Casey can make the diagnosis and save Frankie! What do you say? — Merida proposes, while facing Brianna, that agrees at the same moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, yes... let's go there now! — the blonde responds swallowing her tears, she doesn't want to lose Frankie, because the woman had been like a mother to her and had always understood her so well. — We'll do whatever it takes to help Frankie!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Great, Merida, we'll do it! — Grace agrees and has her hands caressed by Mallory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Guys, wait a minute! How are we going to get my mom there?! What helicopter will come for us? And we don't even know this woman! — Bud questions angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Shut up, you loser! She's the best doctor in the world and she knows what she's saying! — Brianna exclaims slapping the man on the shoulder and Merida holds her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's okay, guys, I'm going to call the hospital helicopter right now and I'm going with Frankie over there, while you are flying and we meet at the hospital! — Merida responds calmly and turns Brianna to herself. — Bre, stay calm, I go with Frankie and you go with your family. Take my card and buy tickets for everyone, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No! Are you crazy? — Brianna replies shaking her head. — Let them buy their ticket!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bre!... — Merida scolds her gently, although smiling, and the blonde sighs. The two exchange a peck and the redhead smiles: — Remember to be kinder, this is for Frankie!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I wanna go with Frankie, I'll not leave my friend alone! — Grace exclaims touching Merida's shoulder and the redhead consents. — Will she be awake?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Unfortunately not. Why? —</span>
  <span> the Welsh asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well, because she would love to meet you and ride a helicopter completely naked, covered only by a semi-open hospital gown! — Grace comments laughing and tries not to cry. — That doctor Erica Casey will save Frankie, won't she? Will you and her save my Frankie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, we're going to save Frankie! — Merida responds by kissing Grace's forehead, who hugs her lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You're a good person, Merida! —</span>
  <span> Grace exclaims, still worried about Frankie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, thank you, Grace! — Merida looks at her smiling. — Brianna is helping me to be like this... I'm in love with her exactly the way she is! — the redhead winks at the lady. — I'll call my friend and we'll be out of here soon! — Merida walks away from them, takes the cell phone out of her pocket and calls Erica, who answers on the second ring. — Oh, Casey, are you okay to talk?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I was really worried about you! Where are you? What happened to Brianna? — Casey fills her friend with questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, everything is fine! Listen, can I ask you an urgent favor? — Merida asks and, after Casey agrees, explains. — Prepare a room on the tumor floor and get ready, because I want you to take care of Brianna's aunt...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Of course ... of course! — Casey agrees immediately. — Just give me her name and documents number, so we don't waste time with these formalities!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Thank you! — Merida smiles and gives her phone to Grace: — Doctor Casey is waiting for you to give all Frankie's information. The helicopter is on its way! — the redhead approaches Brianna. — Bre, have you bought the tickets yet? Buy for everyone using this card. — Merida hands the blonde a black card. — You will be staying at my house, right? — the redhead smiles and kisses Brianna. — I didn't know that you hadn't talked to your family about me... I thought that… you know… I didn't know that we're nothing to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mery... we are... it's just... understand... now they know... but... — Brianna tries to explain, but the redhead walks away looking disappointed. — Merida, they know about us now… Come on!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's okay, Bre... We can talk better at home, but now we have to worry about Frankie, okay? Your friend here will help you...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida responded clearly upset, because she had noticed everyone's reaction when she kissed Brianna on the mouth when she arrived and felt that no one knew that the blonde was dating... especially a woman. Then, sighing, Merida says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'm going... I'm going to talk to the doctors and get the patient ready for the trip! See you...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Merida... — Brianna calls her worried, but the doctor walks away with Grace and the blonde sighs heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You should have warned Merida that you didn't say anything to us about her! — Mallory comments next to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— She is thinking that I didn't say because we are two women... she's thinking that I'm ashamed of her! — Brianna exclaims angrily and Mallory asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And you are? Ashamed of her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>— Of course not! I just didn't want to talk about her because otherwise everyone would be enchanted by her and start telling her that I'm not a nice person, that I'm rude and so on! And I don't want that, because she likes me and I want to keep it that way! I want her to continue to like me for who I am! — Brianna replies by tapping her sister's shoulder and Sol approaches. — What is it now, Sol?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You are in love with her, Brianna... This is so beautiful! Frankie will love Merida, make sure of that! — Sol comments shaking hands. — Can I hug you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What?! No, no! Of course not! — Brianna scares him. — Who's going to Santa Barbara with me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— We all are, come on! — Coyote comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But thank your kind friend, daughter. We pay for our tickets! — Robert replies and Brianna glares at him angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, dad! To me, I don't mind how you guys will get over there, but Merida won't like to know that she offered and you refused! Better to accept her delicacy, otherwise she'll think you didn't like her... Believe me! — Brianna rolls her eyes and takes out her cell phone, while she's afraid she has hurt the woman who has done her so well...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Santa Barbara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the roof of the hospital in Santa Barbara, Erica Casey, accompanied by two residents, waits for the helicopter that is bringing Merida and Frankie. The instant it lands, two men follow Merida when getting out of the helicopter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Casey, she has a small tumor on her head. I brought the exams they did there, but I would advise that we do another MRI. She has seen "spirits" and that means the tumor isn't large, because she doesn't see physical forms or ghosts, you know? It's more like blurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes Yes! We'll take her to an MRI and then decide what to do, Merida! — Erica says by noticing a woman standing next to Merida while the residents take the stretcher with Frankie in it out of the helicopter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— This is Grace, Brianna's mother! — Merida introduces with a slight smile. — Grace, this is Dr. Erica Casey, an excellent doctor and my great friend! She'll take care of your Frankie!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, very pleased, Dr. Casey! — Grace greets with a worried smile. — Frankie is practically like my sister and I want you to promise me that you'll take good care of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sure! I promise! We'll take good care of your Frankie. — Erica responds by stroking Grace's hands while Merida walks beside Frankie's stretcher.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as they enter </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mercy Hospital's </span>
  </em>
  <span>reception</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brianna and the rest of the family look for Grace in the waiting area:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You can sit there while I look for Merida. — Brianna says while pointing to some empty chairs. — Mom must not be walking around this hospital, I'll look for her too and find out about Frankie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she approaches the reception desk, Brianna looks at the girls and one of them says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hi! How can I help you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I want to know where Dr. Harris is, Merida Harris. Say that Brianna Hanson is looking for her urgently! — Brianna responds impatiently and fears that something might happen to Frankie. — She has a patient who is my family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Please, sit down while I look for Dr. Harris. — the receptionist says while picking up the phone beside her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After 30 minutes, Brianna remains without any news of Merida and gets impatient about it, forcing her to get up from the chair accompanied by her sister. The two walk to the reception again, where Brianna knocks on the counter and exclaims:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Did the little princess find Dr. Merida Harris?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Brianna! — Mallory mutters nudging her sister. — Don't talk to her like that, please!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to the receptionist, there is a resident reading a chart. He looks up at the women yelling at Sonya and asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'm Doctor Alex Knox, how can I help you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory looks at the man, who is already looking at her with a smile on his face, and Brianna exclaims:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Great, finally a doctor around here! Listen, creature, I want to talk to my girlf... — she swallows the word that would come naturally from her mouth and, coughing in a false voice, says: — Dr. Merida Harris! We've been waiting for her for a while!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay... I'll help you! — Alex responds without taking his eyes off Mallory, who smiles back to him in an embarrassed way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the man leaves, Brianna slaps her sister's arm and says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What was that? I saw that smile, Mallory!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What? You told me that I shouldn't care about serious relationships and just look for sex without commitment! That's exactly what I'm doing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory blinks at her sister, who snorts angrily and, before she says anything, Merida shows up accompanied by Grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Merida! — Brianna takes the shoulders of the red-haired doctor, who walks away from her slowly. — Hey! What was that?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nothing... I just have news to give to everyone. Shall we approach them? — Merida responds by approaching the people over there. — Well, the surgery is already happening and Frankie is in great hands! Dr. Casey is the best surgeon we could count on!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, thanks to the gods!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sol exclaims in relief and sits being patted on the back by his husband, while Bud and Coyote remain standing and facing the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But she'll live, right? She's going to get out of this alive, isn't it too complicated, yeah?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well, Bud, I couldn't say for sure, because it isn't my area of expertise, but I know that she'll come out alive and, if everything continues to go well, without injuries. — Merida responds calmly and leaves. — If you'll excuse me, I'll see how things are over there and I'll be back with more news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead passes by Brianna, who takes her hand and murmurs:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— We're gonna talk and it will be now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asserting with her head, Merida takes Brianna to her office, where they enter and the doctor closes the door:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I can't believe that, all this time, Brianna Hanson, I was nobody to you!? I screams my lungs out to everyone to hear that I have an amazing woman, while you were hiding me inside your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prada</span>
  </em>
  <span> and keeping me just for... what?! Sex? Are you ashamed because I'm a woman? Is that it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, Merida, stop saying those things! — Brianna exclaims worriedly and leans her body against the table behind her, staring intently at Merida in front of her. — I didn't say anything to them because... well... because I didn't want them to know that I'm with someone who is cool, polite, cute, loving, a country girl and very passionate...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, lies! Brianna, tell me for once that you didn't tell your family about me because I was nothing to you, that I'm not the type of woman you want! You don't like me... You're ashamed to be in a relationship with a woman! And I... by the old gods! How stupid I am! — Merida raises her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, Merida, stop this drama!!! It looks like a Shakespearean play! — Brianna scoffs laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I’m completely in love with you, I’m all for all your desires and I’ll go around the world if you ask me… while… while you didn’t even mention to everyone that I exist… I thought they knew we were together. I never pushed you to introduce me to them, but… at least… I thought they know about us...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna approaches the redhead without saying anything and grabs her by the lab coat, bringing her mouth close to yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No... Bre... I'm... I'm very angry with you… — Merida murmurs trying not to laugh and enjoy that sweet perfume around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yeah... you're very, very angry with me... — Brianna kisses Merida's mouth slowly, while her hands caress her waist. — I didn't want them to tell you who I really am... Can you understand, doctor Harris? — Merida closes her eyes. — Because I'm self-centered... bossy... demanding... I never got along with someone sweet like you... I just had one serious relationship that ended with the person running away from me...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna pushes Merida to the sofa, lock the door and sit on her lap:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I was never in love, I never felt that in my life... but... you came out of nowhere that night... in that bar... that way... with that look... and after that AMAZING sex, I discovered that I had made love... for the first time... in my life!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It's past 10 pm when Casey finally appears, standing in front of the family, who have been waiting for news about Frankie for five hours. Merida immediately steps aways from Brianna, who is curled up in her arms, and stands up:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What's up, Casey?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well, great news! The surgery went very well, we removed a small tumor that was in the first stage and Frankie is in the room and still sedated. — Erica responds, staring at everyone. — Merida, can we speak privately?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes of course! — Merida lets go of Brianna's hand and walks away. — Say, what happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— She's sedated and we realize that she apparently didn't have any consequences from the surgery, but her recovery will be a bit slow...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Due to her age, I already imagined that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the two doctors are talking seriously, Brianna stares at them in the distance, feeling the urge to get closer and demand that Merida introduce her to her unbearable little friend!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, without thinking twice, the beautiful woman approaches Merida, kisses her cheek, grabs her right arm and looks at Erica when she says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You must be my Merida's </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Casey's eyes widen at the imposing woman who stares at her with light blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes... I'm Merida's </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend, yes... — Casey replies stuttering, clearly feeling a bit afraid. — It's a pleasure to meet you, Brianna! Merida talks a lot about you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Casey, as you can see, this is the famous Brianna Hanson, the wonderful woman I always told you about! — Merida exclaims proudly and puts an arm around Brianna's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace approaches and looks at Erica:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Can I go up and stay with her? I mean, can I sleep with my Frankie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mom, what do you think about going to the hotel and taking a shower, getting some rest and then get back here? — Brianna asks in her serious tone. — Or we can go to Merida's house and there you...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No! I won't leave her side, I want to be here when she wakes up and I can find a way to take a shower around here, right, Merida? — Grace replies and looks at Merida in a curious way. — Would you help me out with this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Merida replies:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I can help you, yes. If you want, we have the doctors' room, where I can arrange for you to take a shower and change there. — she looks at Erica Casey and blinks. — Could you take her there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sure! Please, follow me! — Erica says to Grace, but faces Merida. — We'll talk later, </span>
  <em>
    <span>carrot</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Go home and take care of your girlfriend! Frankie will only wake up in the morning!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women leave and Merida turns her body over to the rest of the family:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well, Frankie will only wake up tomorrow morning and, as Grace will be with her already, it would be a good idea for all of you to go to the hotel, get some rest and tomorrow come back here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But... I can't go up and see her a little bit? I wanted to do an important ritual so that the spirits stay calm around her... — Sol comments a bit embarrassed and Robert takes him by the hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Come on, Sol, let's take a shower, eat something and sleep. Tomorrow morning you can do this ritual! — Robert looks at Bud and Coyote. — You too, come! Grace is staying here and tomorrow we'll be back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida needs to admit to herself that she's surprised (in a good way) when she finally gets to know Brianna's family (even being that way), as they all look very nice and she is absolutely certain that a typical Sunday lunch shouldn't even be a little monotonous with those people!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, laughing while shaking her head, she looks at Brianna and asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Shall we go home? I bought you a whiskey that I'm absolutely sure you will enjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hating herself for smiling silly without preventing her mouth from doing that, Brianna detaches herself from the Welsh and, nodding, replies:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Let's go now! — then she looks at Mallory and returns her eyes to Merida. — Can my sister come with us?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sure! Of course she can! If you want, we can call the others...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida says but Brianna cuts her off:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> No! No way! Only Mallory! Don't even think about calling the others, huh?! </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> she takes her sister by the arm and pulls her with Merida out of the hospital.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Opening her eyes with a certain laziness, Frankie yawns, turning her face and seeing Grace asleep, sitting in the armchair glued to her bed. She smiles while stroking her friend's hair:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Who knew you would be crying on my deathbed, huh, Grace?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What? You're not dead yet, you old pothead! — Grace wakes up responding in her unique way and smiles when she sees Frankie sitting on the bed. — Ah, you're awake, talking, lucid and very much alive!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women hug each other and Frankie looks confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Huh! We're not home, are we?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, we're in Santa Barbara, at the hospital where Brianna's girlfriend works, a girl named Merida Harris! — Grace responds by standing up and approaches the bench to get water for her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Did she finally discover that she is a lesbian? It's about time! — Frankie says quietly and puts her arms behind her head, while noticing Grace looks at her in a curious way. — What?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Did you already know that Merida was her girlfriend? How come you never told me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well, I didn't know about her girlfriend Merida, but I knew Brianna was a lesbian. I always knew and I was the one who took her on her first </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay club</span>
  </em>
  <span>! We had so much fun and she seemed so happy, free and smiled all the time! — Frankie replies smiling.</span>
</p><p><span>— Brianna never told me she was in a gay</span> <span>nightclub! How come you never took me? — Grace questions her friend and pokes her in the belly. — I'll tickle you until you tell me everything you know!</span></p><p>
  <span>— Oh, oh... you old drunk, she never told me she was dating. Is this Merida a good person? How is she physically? You know I'm excellent at judging people just by them saying "hello"! — Frankie comments excitedly and Grace shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You're not good at judging anyone, old pothead, you didn't even realize that your husband was gay and you were married to him for 40 years!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Erica Casey, standing at the room door, laughs when she realizes that those two look like her and Merida some years later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, noticing the woman there, Frankie looks at her in amusement:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Are you Merida?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me?! — Erica gets scared and approaches the women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie, shaking her head, sighs as she says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bah! No, you're not! By your "hi" I can tell you're not Brianna's girlfriend, but you look like a good person!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— My name is Casey, Erica Casey! And I'm your doctor! — Erica shakes hands with the woman. — It's nice to meet Grace's best friend!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, Grace, look! You've made friends and without drinking to get human interaction! — Frankie makes fun of her friend, who makes a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Look who's talking, the crazy old woman who called a tumor "power of the spirits" and smokes marijuana every day!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica has fun with the two and explains the procedure to Frankie, taking the opportunity to say that she would stay there for a week, more or less, until everything healed perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dr. Casey, could you come here for a moment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young resident woman appears at the room door and Erica looks at her smiling from the corner of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Good morning, Anderson! I'm on my way. — Erica looks back at Frankie, who is already looking at her in a funny way. — What happened? Are you feeling bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— How long have you been fucking that girl, my dear?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Frankie! How absurd to say such a thing to Dr. Casey!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace scolds her friend and touches the doctor's arm, who looks embarrassed and surprised that the woman knows about her affair with the resident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well... what makes you sure of that? — Erica asks curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'm very good at interpreting body readings, you know? Now, you can go there and see what the beautiful girl wants, don't waste any more time with these two old drunks and potheads! Go with her to a corner and have a really nice sex like it's a good breakfast!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie comments excitedly and Grace puts a hand on her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Enough! It's a lot of bullshit for one person!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica laughs while getting out of there. Then, Frankie removes Grace's hand from her mouth and, looking at her curiously, asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Where is this Merida? I need to feel her spirits and know if her soul is good, otherwise we must prevent her from getting involved with our Brianna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, but admitting to herself how relieved she is to see that her Frankie is "normal", Grace responds smiling:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— She went home yesterday with Brianna and Mallory, but I believe they will soon come here. Now, you should eat breakfast properly, otherwise I will be forced to hide the jello, huh?!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Do you really know her?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Having breakfast with Mallory, Brianna seems impatient with something and her sister immediately asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What's up, Bre? Why are you like this? In fact, where's your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— AH! Shut up, Mal! — Brianna exclaims throwing a toast at her sister and crosses her legs, while helping herself to a coffee. — I asked so much for Merida not to go for a run and that we would go to the hospital early, but she went anyway! Damn!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the open doors to the immense sea, Mallory chews a piece of bread in her hands and comments:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well, with the hectic life she must have in the hospital, of course she must enjoy every minute she has to run around. After all, being stuck in a hospital is not pleasant at all… I know this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna cuts an exaggerated piece of cheese and bites it while saying:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But she can't do that while Frankie is in the hospital! Besides, she can do her morning runs in San Diego, so I don't think it's normal for her to stay here while I'm there. I mean, now that everyone already knows about us, I see no reason why we should each be in different cities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they say anything, Merida enters the house from the beach, shaking herself at the open doors and, leaving her shoes there, smiles as she approaches the women:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well! Good Morning! I hope you slept well, Mallory! — Merida winks at the blonde, who just nods. — Excellent! Good morning, my love! — she kisses the top of Brianna's head. — It's just time to take a shower and we can go to the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah! You're sweating and I already said I don't like it! — Brianna exclaims smiling and pushes the Welsh away. — Go there! Just take a shower and we can go! You'll have your breakfast at the hospital!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head and laughing, Merida goes up the stairs while Mallory, watching her thoughtfully, comments:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Is she really nice anyway? Or is it just in front of me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising her shoulders, Brianna asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What do you mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to doubt all that kindness of the Welsh, Mallory replies:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, Bre, but nobody is as nice as she seems to be, you know? Doesn't she have a hidden crime in Europe or a failed marriage in England and that's why she ran away here?! I don't know! Anything! — she stands and points to the walls and the fireplace. — Look at that! She doesn't have pictures of her with parents, siblings, friends, I don't know! Just have pictures of her with you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few seconds, Brianna remains eating the cheese in absolute silence until, looking at Mallory, she says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I think it's wonderful that she doesn't have pictures of family or anyone other than me! Stop talking nonsense, Mal! You look like you went crazy after the divorce!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory, wide-eyed and shaking her head, exclaims:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bre, you don't know anything about this woman, do you?! Who are her parents? Who is her family? Why did she come here and leave her country?! Who are her friends?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, what a pain, Mal! — Brianna exclaims as she stands and steps forward to the wall where her sister points. — I love the fact that she has pictures of me and her, simple as that! She never told me anything about her family, friends or anything! Oh, that sucks, Mallory, stop it! Not everyone has a crazy family like ours! — she waves her hands and returns to the table. — Stop putting things on my head! I like her and she's crazy about me, that's what matters!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory is silent for a while until she crosses her arms and says looking seriously at her sister:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bre, think a little. She's British, friendly, caring and very nice! Something's wrong with her! It can't be normal!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aaahhh, Mal!!! Stop it!? — Brianna exclaims impatiently and looks hard at her sister. — I already sent Adam to check on her when I met her and found absolutely nothing. She's simply a normal person, who probably had normal parents and who is easygoing, that's all! And know that she isn't good in the way you're thinking, see?! She is very cruel when she wants to, one of the things I love most about her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory doesn't say anything right away, stares at her sister and, approaching the table, starts to laugh when she says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don't believe it!? Did you send Adam to search things about her when you two met?! Brianna!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well! — Brianna exclaims raising her hands and widening her eyes. — What should I do?! Just to believe that a beautiful, British and medical woman would be someone to be trusted?! Of course not! I needed to make sure I didn't fall for another blow, as it was with that guy I paid for... remember?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh! — Mallory exclaims smiling. — I had already forgotten about him... — then, looking intently at her sister, she murmurs: — But aren't you even a little curious about her family? You know that our family will want to know... And then what? What will you answer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, stopping to think for the first time about the part she doesn't know about Merida's life, Brianna feels a certain fear in what her sister has just asked her. The Welsh never really says anything about her family or anything else about her private life, always being very helpful and caring about the relationship they have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, for Brianna, her doubts and fears about giving herself completely to that relationship with Merida stem from this flaw that seems to exist between who the Welsh proves to be and who... maybe... she really should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'll talk to her about it at the right time, Mallory. — Brianna responds thoughtfully and looks fearfully at her sister. — Until then, don't say any of this to the family, huh?! Let me find out first...</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as Mallory, Brianna and Merida enter Frankie's room, Brianna approaches the bed:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Frankie! How are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Brianna! — Frankie exclaims opening her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women hug each other and Merida approaches to greet Grace and then stop on the other side of Frankie's bed, who looks at her smiling:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You must be the famous Merida Harris, our Brianna's girlfriend!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, Frankie, it's me! — Merida answers embarrassed and has her face caressed by Frankie. — I mean, I don't know about the girlfriend, but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Don't be silly, of course it's Brianna's girlfriend! — Frankie exclaims giving light pats on the Welsh's face. — Just by looking at this pretty cute face, I already realized that you are a good-hearted and very good person for our Brianna!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna gets up from the bed, rolling her eyes and sits next to Grace on the small sofa:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Let's not talk about these things, I don't want to talk about my personal life, okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Grace told me that you came running to us at Brianna's request. That you left what you were doing here and flew there without a second thought, is it true? — Frankie asks and, after the redhead nods, kisses her on the cheek again. — You're so cute! Brianna, don't scare this girl!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— That's exactly what I told her too, I asked her not to scare this girl off! — Grace comments passing lipstick on her lips. — In fact, we need to have lunch at home in your honor, Merida. If it weren't for you and your friend, we never would have saved Frankie!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mallory, after greeting Frankie, sits down next to Brianna and nudges her, murmuring:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You need to find out more about her before having this lunch, do you hear me?! What if she is a psychopath?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Shut up, Mal! — Brianna exclaims trying to control her voice and pinches her sister. — Stop this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida, still holding a hand in Frankie's, smiles sheepishly and comments:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, I would love to arrange lunch with you and the whole family, I want to talk without being in a situation like that, right? And yes, Dr. Casey is incredible, isn't she? I told you that she is the best surgeon in the world, as well as the best person I have ever met!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What? That bland one isn't the best person you've ever met, Dr. Harris! I am the best person in your life! Are you listening to me?! — Brianna gets annoyed by throwing a paper in the red-haired doctor who laughs. — That little friend of yours is very loud! I don't see anything too much about her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie, drawing Merida's attention to herself, squeezes her hands firmly and says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I need to know what your sign is, when you were born and what your parents' names are. You are British, right? What part? You have siblings?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Mallory mutters:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— See?! I warned you that you should find out more about your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> before you leave her at the mercy of Frankie and Mom!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna doesn't say anything and assumes that Frankie asked the questions she was afraid to ask, since finding out more about Merida could imply a serious relationship and thus make the Welsh think of marriage... or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fear of getting married or just naming your relationship with Merida is something that scares Brianna a little, since she isn't the type of person who likes these things. Liking how much Merida is makes the blonde even more vulnerable and that bothers her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However... deep down... where no one can find out... Brianna knows she is in love and would love to find out about Merida's life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, keeping her tone polite and sitting on the edge of the bed, Merida replies:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I think this matter we could leave for when we have that lunch, what do you think? Now, Frankie, the important thing is that you recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace looks funny at the Welsh and takes her eyes to Brianna beside her:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Is she always that polite? It's not all too forced, is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I asked the same thing, mother! — Mallory exclaims low and almost goes after her sister, who pinches her. — Aaahhh, you crazy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I told you not to say anything about it, didn't I?! — Brianna replies, frowning at her sister and looking at her mother. — She's just polite, so what? Why is everyone picking on this?! Merida is different from us and probably must have been raised in a normal environment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah! Okay... — Grace mumbles using a suspicious tone. — I liked her, Brianna, but there is something strange here... Oh, there is!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It has been four days since Frankie was hospitalized. Robert, Sol, Coyote, Bud and Mallory returned to San Diego, while Grace stayed with Frankie and Brianna with Merida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-haired doctor is in the emergency room with her friend Casey, it's after 10 am and the women are trying to save two people who had a motorcycle accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What do you mean, Brianna is intimidating? What do you mean by that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida asks angrily with her friend, because Erica Casey has been saying that about her girlfriend for days and that, clearly, Brianna doesn't like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— She has the stature of an imposing woman, you know? She seems to be a determined woman, a business owner, all shark, ready to eat people around her! Things like that, do you understand now? — Erica responds thoughtfully. — You're so nice and she is so... you know?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But what? — Merida exclaims without understanding anything. — Well, Brianna is a business owner. I mean, she is president of the company that her mother founded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh yes? I thought she didn't work and lived off the money her parents have! — Erica says staring at her friend. — I'm sorry to think that! But she is very intimidating, yes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I love that about her, you know? That way of empowered, self-possessed, powerful, super-independent and very rude woman! — Merida comments in a dreamy tone. — But I don't understand why she hasn't gone back to San Diego yet... I mean, obviously I'm loving having her with me all these days, but she is the president of the company and I thought she would be back this morning there because of work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And she doesn't say anything about the company to you? — Erica asks as she sews the boy's chin on the stretcher in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, she doesn't say anything and I don't even like to ask. But... isn't that strange? — Merida asks looking at her friend, who looks at her sighing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I think she's here because of her aunt, Merida, and also because she wants to be with you more! Enjoy it! — Erica responds remembering how rude her friend's girlfriend is. - I just think she should be nicer to people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— She doesn't like you, Erica. I warned you about that, didn't I? — Merida comments raising her shoulders and laughing. — In fact, Frankie asked me the other day about my family...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica, stopping what she does, looks seriously at the Welsh and asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And what did you tell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida just shrugs and shakes her head, then Erica exclaims:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Merida, do you think you'll be able to drag this situation on until how long?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I know! I know! But I didn't think our relationship was going to get that serious, you know? — the Welsh responds clearly concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But you are dating now and I see that, despite all the hardness, Brianna likes you very much and seems to be the jealous type. — Erica comments resuming what she does and shakes her head. — I only care about you not being honest with her. Now that you know her family, it will be awkward for them not to know about yours, don't you think?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Welsh looks extremely uncomfortable and, having finished taking care of the boy's wounds, walks away from the stretcher, removing her gloves:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don't know, Erica. I won't know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tell the truth right away! Brianna deserves to know and there's no harm in saying that... — Erica starts to say hurriedly, but Merida covers her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stop this! You know how painful it is for me to remember these things!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a long sigh, Erica also throws off her gloves and, stroking her friend's face, says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tell Brianna the truth. I don't think she'll break up with you just for all that you have lived... She seems to me to be the type of person that "the less the better".</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Late at night...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning her body against the bathroom door frame, Brianna watches Merida lying in the bathtub. A slight smile forms on her lips as she takes off her clothes and enters the bathtub, sitting on the doctor's lap murmuring as she nibbles on her lips:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I bet you're thinking of me...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida doesn't say anything right away and opens her eyes, facing Brianna's beautiful blues and squeezing her thighs. The two kiss intensely and the redhead says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I thought you would be with Frankie tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I was, but then I thought about you here alone and my desire to be with my little Welsh was greater than to be with Frankie. — Brianna responds in a soft voice as she moves her body against the redhead's, nibbling her lips. — So, I came running here and thought about eating something while drinking a wine or a </span>
  <em>
    <span>scotch </span>
  </em>
  <span>watching some porn, what do you say? — she bites down on Merida's neck. — I think you should take a few days off, go to my house and then I would be more relaxed controlling what you do and who you talk to...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor doesn't say anything right away, sighs heavily, caressing Brianna's body in her lap and squeezes her tight, wishing she would never leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bre... I need to tell you something... well, several things. — Merida starts to speak, swallowing, and looks at the blue eyes in front of her apprehensive. — I keep escaping Frankie's questions about my family, because... — Brianna tries to say something, but Merida covers her mouth with one hand. — Because my parents died when I was 3 and I had no one else, not even grandparents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Brianna softens her body and instinctively caresses the Welsh's face with both hands, looking at her affectionately. So, before she says anything, Merida continues to say:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I was born and lived in Wales until I was an orphan, so I was taken to an orphanage in Scotland and stayed there until I was 18, when I decided I would go to London. I was never adopted, as I did everything I could to prevent it and worked at the orphanage until I was old enough to leave. So, I started working and studying, until I managed to study Medicine and... and that's it! I'm a lonely person and I do have a few friends in England, but that's it… No family at all! But I'm sure that, if my parents were alive, they would love you, Bre...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna doesn't know what to say, her beautiful blue eyes are full of tears and she would never have imagined that Merida had a sad story like that. Then she gently kisses the doctor's forehead and murmurs:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You could have told me your story a long time ago, Mery. I would have admired you even more as I do now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'm sorry, Bre, I'm really sorry. I haven't had a relationship in years and, to tell you the truth, I believe this one of ours is the only one I've ever had. — Merida strokes the woman's legs. — You have a fantastic family! I fell in love with everyone! I was afraid they would not like me any more as soon as they heard about my story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Not liking you anymore?! Bah, Merida! When Frankie finds out you're an orphan, she'll adopt you! She already loves you, just like my whole family. They say that you're the only decent person I get involved with and that I better be careful not to scare you off! Do you believe that?! — Brianna exclaims, lying on her back and leaning against Merida, laying her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes. — You know that Bud and Coyote are adopted, don't you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, your mother told me. — Merida responds by caressing the woman's breasts while kissing her cheek. — Bre...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um!? — Brianna mumbles loving those caresses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Are you also liking me to the point where you can't imagine yourself with someone else? I mean, do you feel like you finally found who you're looking for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don't understand how we haven't met before, Mery. We are so similar... acid, ironic, detached, ambitious. — Brianna responds with a passionate sigh and opens her eyes to face the greens. — I've been able to sleep soundly for a few months, since we met. You don't push me into anything, I don't feel in a hurry. We just enjoy our relationship that is in the dating stage and that is wonderful. However... I understand what you feel, because I feel the same. Everything without you is horrible! I sleep more here in your house than mine, you know? — Brianna nibbles on the redhead's chin. — But let's change the subject, because I don't want to talk about these things! Have you had dinner yet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Not yet. Erica invited us to dinner at her house, what do you think?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh no! This little friend of yours is very dependent on you! I was thinking of doing something just the two of us.... Finishing this bath with delicious sex and then ordering food. What do you think? — Brianna jokes, having her legs spread, and Merida nibbles on her neck. — So... what do you think?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling light for having finally told the truth to Brianna and falling in love with her even more, Merida responds, intoxicated with passion:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I do whatever you want, Bre...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratching the Welsh legs, Brianna asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh yeah?! Whatever I want?! — the redhead says with her head and the blonde remains a little apprehensive: — Even moving to San Diego?!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fears...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pouring a a bit of martini hidden in her coffee in the styrofoam cup in her hands, Grace drinks in one gulp and sighs as she sits on the couch next to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Frankie, what did you think of Brianna with this girl? Merida...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up better on the bed and stroking the sheet, Frankie shakes her hair as she points a finger at Grace:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um... the spirits were unable to tell me exactly what the animal spirit of this Merida would be, but I believe that soon I'll find out... Trust me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace lets out a silly laugh, caresses a hand of her friend and sighs:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, Frankie, how many times do I need to say that not everyone believes in these animal nonsense and whatever!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Grace, this isn't silly! And, if you wanna know, I found the excuse Merida gave when I asked about her family very strange. I'm suspecting that something is wrong, I'm not sure. — Frankie says hurriedly and shaking her head. — You need to trust me more, you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Grace laughs as she exclaims:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You were married with Sol and never realized that he was having an affair with Robert, you crazy! And what are you suspecting about this girl?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie seems to be shaken by her friend's statement and, breathing slowly, murmurs:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— At least I learned to recognize a lot, Grace... even about my feelings...</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sitting on the couch and shaking her legs restlessly, Brianna sees Merida finally coming back from her morning run and steps forward to her:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, you're finally back, huh?!? Did you go to the other side of the world and come back?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida lets out a silly laugh, kisses Brianna lightly on the forehead and starts to take off her sneakers before entering the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, how much sweetness so early, my love... — the Welsh plays without stopping smiling and enters the room. — Have you had your coffee yet? Or were you waiting for me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exclaiming impatiently and following Merida around the house, Brianna asks flatly:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— So? Did you think about what we talked last night? Are you moving to San Diego?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Merida stops in the kitchen and looks a little suspiciously at the woman beside her, showing a somewhat thoughtful face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bre, you... Please understand... I love you, I love you so much... It's just that I like it here... understand? I'm the chief of a department here and I like people here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, Merida!!! I can't believe it!? — Brianna exclaims impatiently, as she folds her arms and leans against the sink, looking angrily at the Welsh. — You told me last night that you do anything for me, but that's not what I'm seeing... I'm practically asking you to move to San Diego and you say no! Do you think that is right?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna knows that there is no need to speak in such a strong and imperative way, but her entire life has been based on attitudes like that and always needing to take her place in any situation. She pushes herself too much, from a very young age, to be an independent and strong woman all the time, but... but she misses having someone to share her feelings with without thinking she's weak just for doing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slight smile on her thin lips, Merida caresses Brianna's chin as she says affectionately:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— My queen, I love you and I do anything for you. I'm just asking for a little more patience, please... I need to find a hospital over there, do an interview and...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You don't need any of that, Merida! My dad knows a lot of people and he can find you a job at any hospital you want! — Brianna exclaims, shaking hands. — You're a great doctor, you can get a job anywhere. We'll solve your problems here now, we sell this house and you move there. That's simple! Frankie will need a doctor nearby and I'll be more relaxed with you there... close to her...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And you... I'll be close to you... — Merida says without changing her quiet tone and kisses Brianna's lips affectionately. — Bre, things are not that simple...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Losing patience and hating herself for feeling a damn fear of being more in love with Merida than she with her, Brianna turns away from the Welsh and walks to the stairs exclaiming:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, Merida! You don't want to live near me! That's it! I'll never ask you for this again! Stay here and never show up there again!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Frankie tries to open the pudding for the millionth time and throws the small pot on the tray in front of her exclaiming:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aaaahhh! I give up! The spirits aren't helping me today... — she leans her head back and sighs. — What is happening to me?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, watching Brianna enter the room, Frankie opens her arms smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, Bre!!! Come and give me a very nice hug!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting impatiently, Brianna tosses her purse on the sofa and steps forward to the bed complaining:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, you know I hate physical contact, but it's no use saying I don't want any hug... is it?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, dear, there's no point in talking because I'm going to hug you anyway. — Frankie says smiling and, when releasing the blonde, looks at her curiously. — Okay, where's the amazing girlfriend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, I don't know and I don't even want to know!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna exclaims, rolling her eyes and throwing herself on the couch, crossing her legs and running her hands through her hair. At that moment, Frankie watches her for a few seconds, noticing that something isn't quite right, and asks worriedly:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yesterday, the two of you were in love and spewing love everywhere... What happened? Tell me, dear. — Frankie opens her eyes wide and says: — Aaahhh, she doesn't exist and was the result of our joint imagination?! Or did she feel intimidated by all my wonderful hair?! Well, I can't judge her if she felt that way, my hair is beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Showing an incredulous face, but laughing, Brianna shakes her head several times before speaking:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, Frankie, how I was afraid of losing that unique humor of yours... But, no, she isn't the fruit of our imagination, as well as she wasn't intimidated by your hair. In fact... she loved your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankie shakes her hair proudly as she says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What can I do if I'm wonderful?! — then, as if thinking about something else, points a finger at the blonde. — If she exists and wasn't intimidated by my hair... why isn't she here with you? — she opens her eyes again and covers her mouth with her hands. — Aaahhh! Did she feel intimidated by Grace's bad manners?! I knew this was going to happen... Grace needs to be more friendly and receptive to people...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Frankie!!!! Stop talking! — Brianna exclaims with laughter and stands, shaking her head. — We had a fight! That's it! We fought and I came here without her, that's all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unnatural silence falls over the room, Frankie keeps her eyes on Brianna and looks at her with some concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh... Bre, dear, why did you have a fight? — Frankie questions slowly, since she knows the woman very well and how much she hates talking about her private life. — Want to talk about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No! I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to know what she's going to do with her life — Brianna says huffing impatiently and sits on the bed, looking at her own nails. — I already realized that I'm not a person of relationships, Frankie. I have no patience for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slight smile on her lips, Frankie caresses Brianna's face as she says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Everyone is made for love and to be loved. It was just a silly fight, wasn't it? Soon she'll appear here and the two of you will talk. Everything will be fine, listen to me. The spirits are talking to me and I know very well how to interpret the signals they give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, Frankie, YOU were made for love! — Brianna exclaims with a slight smile and gets to her feet again, letting out a long, heavy sigh. — Where is my mother? She slept here, didn't she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up the little pudding jar again and trying to open it, Frankie replies:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Your mother went to talk to I don't know who and must be coming back. She wants to know when they are going to let me go home. After all, we have our business to take care of, right? Our vibrators are selling even more and your mother is impatient with the products at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brianna notices the woman's fight with the pot in her hands and catches it smiling:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Let me open this! — she exclaims, shaking her head and, after opening (finally) the pudding, hands it back to Frankie. — My mom is right and you know that, don't you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting to eat the pudding and laying against the bed, Frankie replies as a grunt:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Your mother... oh, she needs to learn a lot of things in this life, Bre... Just like you, she needs to learn to face feelings and let them take her, otherwise she'll be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Brianna looks intrigued at the woman eating the pudding and, sitting down on the next couch again, asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Why do you say that, Frankie? By any chance, is my mom seeing someone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few seconds, Frankie seems lost in her own thoughts and tries to understand what has been going on in her heart for the past few months. Her affection and love for Grace seem more intense and she has a feeling of anxiety when thinking about the possibility of seeing her with another person again...</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as she exits the elevator on the desired floor, Merida walks a little thoughtfully and is afraid to take an attitude based on haste, when she hears someone exclaim:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Harris! Wait a second!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks back and sees Erica running towards her. As soon as the woman stops in front of her, Merida smirks when she asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Is everything okay? What happened to make you run like this?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, it's just that I was waiting for you and I didn't think you would come here now... Today is your day off, no? — Erica responds a little thoughtfully. — I thought you were staying with your girlfriend all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida raises her shoulders and crosses her arms as she says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Well, I'm with Bre and I came to stay with her here, keeping company for her aunt, Frankie. In fact, when will she be discharged from the hospital?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um, I would do this in the afternoon, but if you want to do it, go ahead. The exams are very good and I would only need to go over with her and Grace the daily care and medication. — Erica responds by handing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tablet</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the redhead and notices her friend's tired face. — Hey, what's up? You look very tired...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Practically letting out a long breath, Merida clutches the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tablet</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her hands when she says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Brianna asked me to move to San Diego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Showing a confused face and lifting her shoulders, Erica asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And?! What's the matter with that, Merida? I think she's loving you too much, so much that she wants you closer... I think it's normal for her to ask that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida steps forward to the nearby ward counter, supports an arm there and looks at her friend:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, I think so too, and I was very happy to hear that request from Bre. However... I tried to find a job there in some hospital and none offers as much as I have here. Besides, here I' head of the cardiology sector and it's very difficult to get this position elsewhere anytime soon. — she runs a hand over her face. — I like it here, but I love Bre and I don't want to lose her because of my job...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a singing smile, Erica says calmly:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mery, you need to talk to Brianna and work it out with her what to do. But if you let me have an opinion, I believe that it wouldn't be a problem not to be a sector chief at some hospital in San Diego... After all, you would be with the woman you love and a vacancy for a cardiology chief could soon appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oh, Erica, I would love to think like that, but I can't. I love Brianna, but I don't feel so confident with this relationship... if it ever ends, the hurt in this whole story will be me. — Merida comments when she shakes her head. — I think I better stay here and Brianna in San Diego for a few more months until I feel that this relationship is real and lasting. All this time, her family didn't even know about me and, suddenly, she wants me to move there?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Merida, you can't think like that or...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica tries to argue, but Merida shakes her head and signals that she is going to keep walking, without noticing Grace leaving behind the counter and following her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Merida! Wait a second! — Grace exclaims as she pulls the redhead by the jacket and turns her to face. — Hey, let me talk to you before I go into Frankie's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— OH! Gracie!? — Merida says surprised and trying to guess where the woman came from. — Where were you?!... How did you?!...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waving a hand at the redhead as if explaining it later, Grace says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It doesn't matter now. I ended up listening to your conversation with Dr. Erica — she sees Merida opening her mouth to answer, but she goes ahead to say: — And I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to ask you not to think that way about Brianna. She can be too intense and even "bossy", but she really, really likes you. My daughter would never ask you to live closer to her if you weren't someone really important to her... And I say that because she loves living away from me and hates receiving visitors at her home. You see?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida laughs weakly and realizes how amazing Grace really is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yeah... I understand... but it's hard to explain what I'm afraid of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Then try it, dear. — Grace says imperatively and crossing her arms while keeping a serious look on the redhead. — Because I know my daughter very well and I know that she is hopelessly in love with you. By any chance, do you have another girlfriend around here?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking sideways as if trying to escape something and see no way out, Merida taps her fingers against the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tablet</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her hands before starting to speak:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don't have anyone else besides Bre! I love her! It's just… I'm afraid of getting hurt, that's all...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, yes, of course! Fear of getting hurt, I understand that, Merida. — Grace steps forward to speak, but keeps her arms crossed. — But, tell me one thing, how do you know you're going to get hurt before you try?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a silly singing smile, Merida replies:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's just that I have a vague idea that when I get too close to the fire, I'll get burned... Do you understand?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace nodding and raising her eyebrows, Grace says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Wow! Brianna would love to hear that. After all, this relationship between her and the fire is quite true, I agree with you. But... she may not burn, Merida. — she keeps her serious look on the redhead. — I know that my daughter is quite intense, I repeat, but she isn't a fire that causes third degree burns if you know how to deal with her, Merida. And I saw how much you know how to deal with Brianna and her peculiar way of being. And your friend is right, the opportunity to be head of the sector in some hospital may appear in San Diego as well and you'll continue to work in your area until the opportunity comes. — she gently touches Merida's arm and murmurs: — I've been like you my whole life, Merida, always afraid to open up and relate... all for fear of hurting myself... but Frankie day after day teaches me how much it's possible to love and be loved... even if the feelings are confused...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Merida looks confused at the woman and, smiling, says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You like Frankie, right? Brianna told me everything you went through and how much it brought you two together. She seems to me to be such an incredible person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grace wants to talk to someone about what she has been feeling about Frankie for a while, but sees no need to do so and feels afraid of being judged. But… why would she be judged for feeling something so delicious and intense?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, nodding, Grace says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, I like her very much... Please think about what I said cause my daughter loves you very much… — she holds an arm of the redhead and murmurs: — Merida... if I say something... you won't tell anyone, right?!...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>